


kind and like pink roses

by violctgarlands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, they are just normal girls who become besties yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violctgarlands/pseuds/violctgarlands
Summary: Winter begins to get to Ami, and while Makoto takes care of her, they consider love.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	kind and like pink roses

**Author's Note:**

> if its obvious that i wrote it in one go. yeah <3 and i don’t fucking know how to do summaries but if ur here despite that hi

Ami had a fainting spell again today. Maybe it was the cold, or how late she got to bed that night, or how she forgot her lunch that day. She normally had it all together, but there was just something about winter that made things fall apart.

It lasted for a minute or so, but when she finally came to, her lapis eyes met with jade.

“Ami? Hey, Ami, you alright?” Makoto frantically said, her brow furrowed, arm on the other girl’s shoulder.

It was gentle, like Makoto always was with her.

Ami slowly started to get up, taking the hand Makoto offered. “I’m fine, Mako, sorry if I worried you.”

“I just found you passed out.”

“That was nothing,” She said, weakly waving it off. didn’t want to be a burden. “It’s been happening all the time lately. It has been a really cold winter.”

They began to walk towards the school exit.

“All the time? Why don’t I walk you home. Just in case you collapse again.”

Makoto grinned in that kind, rose way that made Ami catch her breath for a second. She nodded and smiled back.

“It’s cold, Mako, you don’t need to do all of this,” Ami said quietly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you can handle yourself, but you just fainted. And take it as thanks for all the times you’ve had my back, that good?”

“Oh, there’s no need for thanks-“

“You don’t always need to be the only one looking out for yourself, you know.”

A gust of wind blew when they opened the doors, but she couldn't feel the cold.

* * *

“It’s freezing,” Makoto said, staring at the clouds her breath formed. “How are you doing, Ami?”

The wind made it feel like walking through a block of ice, density and all.

Ami nodded weakly to acknowledge her, clutching her jacket. She felt lightheaded again.

Makoto took her hand and squeezed it twice. “We’re close, okay?’ she said softly. “I’ve got you.”

* * *

Her cram school classes were cancelled for the day. The snow in January was always treacherous, and there was supposed to be a storm later in the night. She laid in her room, still exhausted from earlier, hoping she would gain enough energy to get to studying in the next half hour.

Ami glanced over at a stack of romance novels by her bed. She thought something like a romance could lull her restless mind so she could catch up on her sleep. Eventually they accumulated. They were embarrassingly captivating, and sometimes they kept her up long enough to hear her mother come home in the later hours.

She usually didn’t mind the isolation. Her studies kept her occupied, with little time to think about anything else. The routine she followed moved like a wheel on a perfect road. There was school, then cram school, a quick dinner (eaten or gone cold by the book she worked in), then she’d sleep when she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.

Then eventually there was Usagi, the first person to reach out to her, the first break in her cycle. Then Rei came in, then Makoto, then Minako. Her world grew, and the one to pull her away the most was Makoto.

They were in different classes, but when the day ended, she’d always meet her by the door. Not like an obligation or anything she had an end goal for, like usual. There was something so captivating about her, and learning her wasn’t like anything she had to study. Makoto checked up on her constantly, but everytime she got a call she always had to answer that she was occupied with her studies. She couldn’t help the sting she felt, despite her goals.

Ami felt that things were slipping somehow, things were falling out of her grasp and her life was growing disorganized. It worried her, but she still liked where she was despite that.

Ami never realized she zoned out, and when she did, she heard the doorbell.

Maybe her mother ordered food for her. She could hear how loud the wind was outside, and the snow was just beginning to fall.

Makoto was the one standing outside, a bag of groceries in her hands.

“Ami! I ran into Usagi and she told me you didn’t have lunch today, and s-so I got a little worried, ‘cause, you know, ya fainted and all,” Makoto said quickly, her smile showing from the scarf she was wrapped in. She was shivering.

“Mako, it’s snowing, please come inside!” Ami exclaimed, stepping aside.

Mako continued as she walked in. “And so, I was thinking I’d make you some soup, and I know you’re not sick whatever, but it always helped me when I was sick and in a weak spot.”

“I wouldn’t think you got weak,” Ami teased, laughing a bit.

“Well that could be our secret, alright?” Mako grinned, and effortlessly lifted the large bag of groceries onto the counter. “So on my way back from yours, I stopped at the store, and it started snowing, and now I feel like I should’ve asked a lot earlier, but could I use your kitchen?”

Ami paused after processing everything. “Go ahead, it doesn’t get used that often,” She added softly, “This is really considerate of you, Mako. Thank you.”

“Like I said, it’s thanks for all the other things you’ve helped me with.”

“Well it’s really nothing…”

Makoto stopped unloading the groceries. “Ami, you are the kindest person I know.”

And you’re the kindest I know, she thought to herself.

“But you really need a break. You look exhausted, I don’t want you to tire yourself out and then... something bad happens.” There was an undertone of frantic concern in her serious voice.

“Plus, I’ve been dying to hang out with you, just us. y’know?” Mako added, lighter. “but you’ve always got cram school.”

Makoto began to set up. It did feel nice to be cared for like this. Ami sat at the table and opened her book, but kept looking at Makoto. who lost herself in the cooking. They were as similar as they were total opposites. But she couldn't focus on that now.

 _Something about this equation…_ Ami wondered, trying harder to focus.

But she glanced up again when the faintest sight of auburn hair caught her eye.

_I never see Mako this focused._

Ami felt compelled to put her head in her hands and sigh and swoon, but that would be embarrassing. It was all so embarrassing.

“Hey,” Mako said. “do you know when your mom will come back?”

Ami snapped up. “Probably tomorrow morning? She knew about tonight’s snow, though. Nothing to worry about.”

A moment passed.

“You wanna be a doctor too, right?”

Ami. nodded with a slight eagerness. “I admire my mother a lot, I want to be just like her.”

Makoto sighed and looked up.

“So when will you have time to do anything else?” She said, after a moment.

A confused expression made its way onto Ami’s face. “Like what?”

Makoto shrugged. “I don’t know… like love and… stuff.” She looked back at Ami. “You spend all of your time studying now, and med school is forever, and then you spend all that time studying just to exchange it for your career? A career that’ll take up all your time again?”

Ami almost was at a loss for words. Not that she was hurt by what Mako said, but that she just didn’t have an answer- and she always had an answer. She had fantasies of dramatic love stories, but they were never realistic, never set in stone, never possible.

“Love… I guess I’ll find it along the way, right?” She paused. “I mean, didn’t think I’d have friends until I met everyone,” she said softly.

“Wait, did you do all this just to lecture me?”

“No!” Makoto said, a touch ashamed. “Just a thought that kinda popped up in my head.”

She took a seat next to her, and shuffled around for a bit. “I’m not trying to lecture you, I know your studies are really important to you, I guess I got… curious or something.”

 _Why so?_ Ami desperately wanted to ask, but held back. She knew the answer she wanted, but all stories of romance she’d lose herself in were just stories. She couldn’t predict things like that, and it’s not like Makoto would launch into some long winded speech that fit her fantasy.

“I hope you’ll find love someday,” she said instead, looking away now.

“But isn’t it painful?”

Ami should’ve stopped herself. “Nevermind, sorry, that was probably so insensitive-”

“Oh!” Mako said, when she realized. “I go through enough heartbreak that it’s small talk now,” she joked.

Ami blushed.

“And yeah, I guess the pain is terrible, but that’s the great thing about it, actually. I know that doesn’t make sense, but everyone knows that there’s a risk of it all going wrong in… everything really.” Makoto said. “It’s such a real thing.”

“No, actually, that does make sense.” Ami said. “All the good things about real things are how real they are, and real things go wrong, is that it?” Makoto nodded.

“I have my life thoroughly planned out, but there’s only so many things I could plan for. And there’s good in the things that could block my path. Like you.”

“Like me?” Makoto said, a hint of shock in her expression, falling into the warmest look Ami had ever been given.

Ami’s breath caught in her throat, she couldn’t save herself there. She almost felt like she could, but she still wouldn’t run the risk of kissing her right then and there.

But Makoto could.

The kiss was kind and rosy, like Makoto’s smile, her mouth, her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed leave kudos etc etc 
> 
> i have been watching sailor moon quite a bit lately and there’s just something about these two that rots my brain in the best way possible and now here i am


End file.
